His Obsession: The Remake
by ohmayabird
Summary: I've been normal like any other person out there in the world. The difference is that I just had the tendency to over stalk someone. And she…has simply been my greatest obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

There are many types of people in the world. Many differ from each other, while some are similar. Drugs have been a trend nowadays, but that isn't my certain type. No, I'm simply a different case. I'm the type of person who only focuses on one thing, but in my case, I only focus on one person.

My name is Natsu Dragneel.

I'm a teenager, a student. I'm just a normal guy who likes playing with fire. I always got in trouble for destroying anything in my way. However, what I always loved to do was blow things up in an explosive fire that just lit up like fireworks. And this isn't just the start of my story.

I've been called many names before…

Matchstick.

Flame-head.

Squinty eyes.

But that only lived up to the surface and I was happy because no one knew what secrets I hid only to myself that not even my family knew about.

I was just a boy. A boy that didn't quite understand the difference between fantasy and reality. Thus-

My story started.

I saw her at a young age and have watched her since then. She was adorable when she was young, little and just a child. Now that she's a teen, about to be an adult, she's become beauty- gorgeous. No, wait. She simply became an amazing person.

Before my eyes, she blossomed from a precious bud into a beautiful flower. One that had stolen the eyes of many from merely sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus to come. It irked me whenever men talked to her so freely as if they were close. Yet… I still wait.

Clearly, she doesn't know me. But, I know her. Maybe even better than herself. I don't know if it was faith or simply coincidence. Meeting her was a huge change for me and made me realize for the first time that I was _this_ kind of person.

I've been normal like any other person out there in the world. The difference is that I just had the tendency to over stalk someone.

And _she…_ has simply been my greatest obsession.

And her name is Lucy Heartfilia.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** So yes this is the remake of 'His Obsession'. I won't delete that story yet until I caught up with the chapters :D

 **memo2:** What do you guys think of this remake? Good or bad? Oh yeah, this is just the prologue.

 **memo3:** Give me those reviews, okay? :D

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' & 'My fangirl?'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

"Oi Flame brain!"

"What Ice shit?"

The glare he always received from Natsu was normal, but not this one. This glare had a hostility he never saw before. Something that wavered between secrecy and something who couldn't quite point out.

"Erza's calling for you-" Gray said, not able to finish since Natsu had already turned and headed for the student council room. _What is he hiding?_

"Hey Gray, can you help us over here?" One of their classmates called from the classroom. With one last look at the retreating back of the pinkette, he headed inside their classroom.

"What do I have to do?" Gray asked and he was ushered to help with the props. As for Natsu, he was still in the middle of going to Erza's location.

His onyx eyes roamed everywhere he went until it landed on a figure beneath a big tree outside. Blonde locks danced with the wind, he smiled. Quickly going off of his patch, he sauntered towards the figure beneath the tree. Blonde locks that haloed around a sleeping face, her ears blocked with earphones and the steady fall of her chest belonged to the only girl he had his eyes on. Lucy Heartfilia, the school's Student Council President.

"Luce~" Natsu cooed at the sleeping girl, his hand brushing the hair shielding her closed eyes. "Wake up."

The Student Council of Magnolia Academy had six positions. The Student Council Committee Head's position belongs to none other than Titania herself, Erza Scarlet. Her position directly works under the academy director, Makarov Dreyar. Next, is the SC President, which of course belongs to Lucy Heartfilia. When Erza got hold of the SC Committee Head position, she personally appointed Lucy as the next president. No one really complained about her being appointed as the president because the majority were going to vote for her during the next campaign, and she was nominated by Levy. The SC Vice President belongs to Gray Fullbuster, many remembered how he crumbled after knowing his dad was in a coma. Lucy helped him in his darkest hours and since then he treated her like a sister and his secret crush. The SC Secretary belongs to Mira Strauss, the academy's glory for being the number one model in Fiore. Although outsiders don't know this, Mira was once a delinquent.

Next, is the treasurer who goes by the name of Jellal Fernandez, he mostly works with Erza with the academy's budget costs for festivals, programs, the clubs and other activities that the academy holds. Lastly, there's the historian Levy McGarden, the academy's resident bookworm along with Lucy. Everything that happened during the past years that are available in the archive, she holds accounts for them. She personally loves the smell of worn-out books, a reason why she applied for the position. Half of these positions are held by seniors, the graduating batch.

I don't hold any position in the Student Council because I don't really like to be controlled. My very being is wild, but I take it as my personal pleasure whenever I get asked to help by this cute little blonde freely sleeping away. Even if she's Gray's savior, she's my goddess. The day I first talked to her is still etched in my head like it was just yesterday. Finally being able to talk to her after years of watching from afar, it was a dream come true.

She considers me as her best friend, one that knows her better than anyone else. She's a bubbly, curious little creature. She'd pout when she was teased, stuck her tongue out when she's childishly fighting with you, and she'll whine nonstop when she gets loads of work. She's adorable really, but when she gets all serious and strict she's like a woman to be worshiped. She's a formidable force in her own way, soft inside and tough on the outside.

"Luce…" I whispered once more, leaning down towards her serene face. Once I breathed in her scent sunshine and lilac, her eyes snapped open. Big doe brown eyes looked straight at mine, panic clearly in her eyes.

"Natsu?" She asked panic replaced with calmness. "Hi~" She greeted, a smile on her soft lips. I smiled.

"Hi, yourself sleepyhead." I teased, leaning away from her in order to sit. She remained laying on the grass, sighing in contentment. "You okay?

"Yeah. I just thought…" She trailed off, her eyes staring at the blue sky. The wind danced around us, a windy day. "You just thought?" I pressed.

"You were someone else." She finished and I frowned. _Who is she talking about?_

"What do you mean by that Luce? And why do you look scared earlier?" I asked and saw her bite her lips. It's her defense mechanism when she's hiding something, contemplating or nervous. And from the panic in her eyes earlier, I can guess that it's all three.

"You can tell me, Lucy," I said, pulling her into a sitting position. Her hands opened and closed against mine and I squeezed back. She smiled in thanks.

"I feel like I'm being watched." Her eyes looked at our hands. My thumb massaged her hands slowly.

"When?" I asked. She bit her lip again.

"At night." _I've only watched her in the morning, at school and whenever I can. But at night? That's not me._

"When did this start?" She shivered and I pulled her into a hug. She relaxed once more.

"It has been about two weeks." She mumbled against me. _Who's the jerk messing with her?_

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Luce?" I said, trying to sound angry, but failed. My right hand stroked her hair. I heard her sniff.

"I'm scared." Her small voice made me realize she was crying silently. I pulled her away from me and saw tears running down her cheeks. My thumbs wiped them away as I gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll protect you," I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled through her tears and hugged me. We stayed like that under the tree, until I remembered about Erza.

"Hey Luce, I need to go to the Student Council room," I said, pushing her an inch away from me as I stood up.

"I'll go with you." She said, alluring eyes looking up at me. I nodded and offered her a hand. Together we walked towards the Student Council room in the 3rd floor of the school, just at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked as we reached the 2nd floor. I hummed in response.

"Would you join if you were offered a position?" _Of course, I would we'd have more time together._

"I don't know-maybe?" My eyes glancing down at her every now and then. _Her elegance is simply mesmerizing, I can't wait 'til she's mine._

"I bet it'll be better if you were there." She added, opening the door. "We're here!"

"Lucy! You're late!" Erza's scolding angry voice was heard as soon as she announces our arrival. "You too, Natsu."

"Sorry, Erza," I answered, a sheepish smile on my face.

"Okay, since you're here Natsu, I need you to do-"My eyes spotted Lucy being whisked away by Levy and Mira.

"Natsu are you listening to me?" The angry red head glared at me. "Aye, sir!" Her eyes narrowed before she continued.

"As I was saying-" _I'll see you later my dear Lucy, the demon is getting angry._

* * *

"Lucy~ we need you to look at the fliers for the festival," Mira said, placing the flier on top of her table. "I also have here the permission letters from the clubs pertaining to what theme they are going to do." Two piles of paper were then placed in front of the blonde.

"Lu-chan! I found some articles in the archive room. I think you need to see it first before I can sort it out." Levy handed her a clear book, there were sticky notes seeping through the sides of the pages.

"And this is why I didn't want to come here today~" Lucy whined at the two. Both girls giggled at the blondes' misery.

"I remember you mentioning something about that." The small girl, packing some of her things. "What made you come anyway?"

"Natsu did."

"Ohh~ are you two going out?" Levy asked, a teasing look on her face. The blonde felt her cheeks warm up. "N-no we're not!"

"Why are you stuttering?" Levy continued.

"I think you two would make a cute couple Lucy." Mira joined, bringing her some snacks to munch on as she worked.

"Not you too Mira!" Mira giggled, patting the blonde's head. "Don't worry, I'm here when you need some advice."

"Mou~ you two need to leave me alone already~" Lucy groaned, throwing the two a playful glare. Both girls laughed at her attempt of being angry with them. They knew she wouldn't be mad at them, she seldom did.

"See you tomorrow Lu-chan!"

"Good luck Lucy!"

They bid farewell, blowing her a kiss as they headed out of the room. She giggled at their retreating figures but frowned at the work she was left with.

"Why me~" She wailed at the sea of papers in front of her.

Black orbs saw blue and white, both of them laughing as they headed out of the school. He got busy helping his classmates earlier and almost forgot to visit the SC room. Not until Cana, another senior, joked about him skipping on officer duties today.

"Yo Mira! Levy!" He greeted the two girls. "You guys going home already?"

"Yup! We have morning duty tomorrow." Levy answered, rummaging through her bag.

"Looks like you finally finished cleaning the classroom." Mira pointed out. Earlier, she passed by their classroom and saw them cleaning, some of their props for the festival were brought in.

"Yeah, we-"

"Hey Gray, can you give this to Lu-chan?" Levy said, placing a piece of paper in his hand. "I forgot to give it to her. Lucky I found it before we left." Gray blinked.

"Lucy's still here?" He asked slowly. Earning a smile from Mira and a nod from Levy.

"Yeah, she's got piles of paper works to finish today." Slowly a grin etched on his lips. "Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He said, running towards the blonde's location. Once the girls knew he was gone, they looked at each other with looks that they were up to something.

"You did that on purpose, right?" Mira asked. Levy just smiled at her innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mira." The white-haired girl shook her head at the bluenette, a smile on her lips.

"Well, let's hope something blossoms~"

"We'll see where it goes~"

"Oi Lu-"Gray shouted as he entered the SC room, but was stopped when something hit him. "Oww~"

"You okay there Lucy?" He asked, chuckling when he saw her rubbing her nose. Lucy, on the other hand, sent him a playful glare.

"Do I look okay, Gray?" She asked, pouting at him. He patted her head and entered the room. "Where are you going?"

"W-well, I was thinking of doing this to to-"She stopped talking when Gray held his hand up. "You're just thinking of sneaking off again missy." He said, grabbing hold of her wrist and dragging her back to her table. _Nothing's finished yet._

"Come on Lucy, let's finish this today." He said, pulling up a chair beside hers. Lucy's eyes lit up at him.

"You'll stay and help me?"

"Yeah, I am the Vice President. I need to keep you in place." He joked and earned another pouting face from the girl.

"Meanie!"

"Don't touch her, Ice spits." Hands clenched, onyx eyes watched the two interact alone in the room.

"She's mine."o

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I've started to write more often again, it's a miracle. So compared to the first time I made this story, I changed it in a few areas.

 **memo2:** I've got a surprise for you guys on New Year!

 **memo3:** Give me those reviews, okay? :D

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

"Try another one Lucy."

"But Erza~ I've been trying clothes for 2 hours now~" Lucy whined at the red-haired girl in front of her. Sure she loved trying clothes on and dressing up but without stopping was tiring.

"Just a few more Lucy," Erza said, presenting another set of clothes. The blonde pouted at her, stomping her feet as she headed to another room to try the clothes on. A chuckle escaped Erza, she enjoyed dressing Lucy up. Now she knew why Mira always asked the blonde to pose here and there for their café, Lucy had something in her that made the clothes she wears look even prettier. And then her cute childish antics was a bonus.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Erza shouted, expecting Jellal with the budget plans to be given to each club for the festival. However, instead of Jellal, it was Gray. In his hands were an envelope and a magazine.

"They're asking help with the costumes," Gray said, taking a seat opposite of the red hair. Her eyebrow quirked at him, "Why not Mira?"

"She's busy running around school, taking shots for the graduation album." He said, sighing as he relaxed on the chair. Erza, on the other hand, was looking at the contents of the envelope. An amused smile on her lips.

"I think you gave me the wrong envelope Gray." Erza mused, waving a piece of paper that seemed like a love letter. Snowflakes that ranged from white to blue were its design and he remember using that kind of paper-

"Holy crap-Give that back!" He screamed, scrambling to get the letter away from the smirking head committee. Her monstrous glare made him think twice about getting it, but he had to since it was for an oblivious blonde.

"I swear it's not for Lu-" He immediately stopped when Erza held a hand up. "She's changing clothes, so you better keep quiet." He gawked, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Lucy's here?" Erza just nodded and smiled at him.

"I've been playing dress-up with her, and she's adorable when she gets mad." She chuckled and earned a weird look from Gray. _This masochist._ He thought.

"Look Erza, can I have the letter back?" He held his hand waiting for the letter to be returned. But Erza just stared at him, blinking for what seemed like a minute or two.

"I'll give it back to you Gray, but you must give it to Lucy." She said, handing him his love letter. "Understood?"

"Aye, sir!" She nodded in acceptance.

"Erza~ this is too tight!" Whined a familiar blonde, her hands tugging down the skirt of the dress she wore. A modified maid costume, a short skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was left long and cascading down her back and the white headband really complimented it. Her shoes were flat. _Heels and stockings would be better._ The red hair thought, a smile playing on her lips as she watched the two, one oblivious and another was a hidden tsundere.

"Gray?" Her head tilting to the side unconsciously, "What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling at him.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

"I j-just gave Erza something and what are you wearing?" He asked, gulping as he stared at her. _Is it hot in here or what?_

"Erza made me wear it-"Her hands grabbing the ends of her skirt and then she did a curtsey, "Do I look okay, master?" His eyes bulging out of its sockets along with his mouth wide open.

"M-master?!" He sputtered, almost choked on his own spit when Lucy gave a spin for him. He was flailing his arms around and looking elsewhere, restraining himself from seeing what he shouldn't. _I didn't see it. I didn't see it. I didn't-fuck pink!_

"You look f-fine…" He breathed in, "Now change back already! I need your help." He breathed out, gulping enough air as much as possible. "Ohh~ Can I change back now Erza?"

"Sure Lucy, we'll finish this on Thursday." Lucy pouted at the red hair but skipped back inside the room to change back to her uniform. "Should I open the windows, Gray?" She teased the blushing teen.

"N-no…" Instead, he stood in front of the air-condition, "I'll just wait for her here."

"You really are quite the tsundere Gray." She stated, nodding in agreement with herself.

"I am not." He argued back.

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are you talking back to me?" She glared at him and he gulped in reflex.

"N-no Ma'am." He squeaked, _hurry up Lucy._ "Good. Now since I won't be needing these, I'll give them to you Gray." Erza said, handing him a bunch of photos. In each picture was Lucy were different kinds of clothes.

"What are you looking at Gray?" A sweet voice asked him. "No-thing!" He stammered, immediately hiding the photos behind his back. Lucy pursed her lips at him, and when she was about to ask him, "Lucy, I need you to go with Natsu later after you're done helping Gray, okay?"

"Okay~ see you later Erza!" Lucy bid farewell, grabbing Gray's wrist to drag him out of the room. And just before Gray fully disappeared, "Tsundere." She muttered once more.

* * *

"What am I helping you again with Gray?"

"Paper works Lucy and we need to check the booths the classes are making." He said, his hand checking his pockets just to make sure the photos from Erza were secure. "Just to make sure no one goes overboard this time."

"Awww~ that many?" She whined as they reached the SC room, their paper works waiting to be done. "What? Are you in a hurry or something?" Gray asked, dividing the work between them.

"Mmmm~ I need to look for Natsu." _Why him._

"Oh? What for?" He asked, trying to not sound jealous at all.

"No reason~ I just wanted to talk to him." She said, stamping papers here and there. She didn't even see the look Gray was making beside her.

"Do you like him, Lucy?" Gray asked after minutes of them working in silence, well Lucy was humming. "Who?" He sighed.

"Natsu. Do you like him, Lucy?" He asked again. _Please say no._

"Of course, I do! He's my friend like you!" She exclaimed, smiling at him. _Great, I've been friend-zoned._

"Never mind, let's just get these finished." He grumbled, angrily stamping some of the papers he handled.

"Gray, did I do something wrong?" Her hand, stopping his hand that stamped a little harder than a few minutes earlier. Her eyes looking straight at him, waiting for his answer. "Gray?"

"No…" He grabbed her hands in his, playing with her fingers, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a bit on edge lately."

"Eh, why? Do you have problems with something?" His lips quirked at her question. "You could say that."

"Maybe I can give you some advice!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Okay, but I don't trust you, Lucy,"

"Hey, that's mean! I can give advice~ just let me try please~" Lucy whined at him, and this time, he laughed. _She looks so cute begging like that._ "Okay."

"Yey! Okay, so what do you need advice on?" His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"There's this girl I like and sh-"

"A girl?! Holy Mavis! Do I know her?" Lucy interrupted, her eyes huge in its sockets.

"Yeah, you know her Lucy. Like I was saying, I like this ogirl with gorgeous chocolate-like orbs I see." Lucy nodded like a kid on a sugar rush. "But she's a little slow." This time, Lucy had question marks flying around her head.

"Slow how?" She asked, "I've been making moves on her like staying with her after classes, but she just friend-zoned me."

"Is she an idiot? How can she just friend-zone you? You're like the sweetest guy I know and she'll be lucky if she has you for a boyfriend!" Her sudden outburst made him laughed again, _she doesn't know it's herself she's bad mouthing about is she?_ "Really Lucy?"

"Of course! She needs to get her eyes checked if she hasn't looked at you." Thus his boisterous laughed echoed around the room. "So what advice can you give me?

"Oh, right." She deadpanned, scratching her head in embarrassment. "Well just be yourself and maybe give her a kiss or two, just so she knows you're into her."

"What? On the lips?" He questioned, _so she likes to be kissed huh._

"No stupid~that's too fast. Maybe a kiss on the forehead or even on the top of her head." Her nose scrunched up as she thought of other things could do. "Just not something that might scare her.

Gray hummed in thought at her suggestion, already stamping the papers. A smile was already etched on his lips. _She likes the mushy type of affection… It's so like her._

"What are you smiling about now? She asked in confusion at his sudden change of mood. "You're starting to creep me out here Gray."

"Oh, hush just finish those papers already." He said, stopping her from ruining his mood. Not like she ever did ruin his mood, except _maybe_ when she mentions a name of other guys. Like he would admit that to anyone. "But-"

"No 'buts', I'll take you to that ice cream shop you've been bugging Levy about."

"Really?! Oh my- wait a minute. How'd you know I was bugging Levy about that new ice cream shop?" She asked him with scrutinizing eyes, her face was leaning up towards him in a slow-motion kind of way. He cleared his throat and looked the other way to hide his face. He didn't know what he might look, but the blood he felt rushed to his cheeks gave him an idea, "I saw you getting dragged by Levy, by some miracle, while you begged her like a kid."

"I did?" She asked in confusion, he nodded a ghost of a smile played on his lips. "Yeah, you did."

"Hmmm…Maybe I'll ask Levy later." She was about to start stamping on some papers again, but before she did she looked back at him.

"You promise we'll go later?" Her pinky finger raised waiting for his own pinky. Rolling his eyes, he wrapped his own pinky with hers', "Promise." A loving smile on his lips.

"Now get back to work Missy." He teased her and earned a cute pout from the girl. Too bad no one was around to see the lovely atmosphere around them.

* * *

"You better get away from her or I'll kill you."

"What if I don't?" Something slammed into a wall, and gasping was heard.

"You don't want to make me mad." His glare freezing the captive in his place. "Do you?"

"N-no."

"Good. Scare her again and I'll break your neck." A figure left the mysterious looking alleyway, leaving nothing in his wake except a beaten body of a boy.

The sunset glowed an eerie orange where a figure walked alone in vengeance. While somewhere in a hallway, two people were laughing as they checked the different booths.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Yes, boring I know. *sobs*

 **memo2:** Leave me reviews, okay?

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl?'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	4. Chapter 4

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

There are days that I would follow Lucy like a shadow. Keeping her safe and scaring other guys that would try to crawl their way to her. I wasn't kidding, that Lucy became my obsession. She was just this ray of the sunshine that caught my attention. She was innocent. Her innocence was adorable to the point of me wanting to keep her all to myself.

Yesterday I wasn't able to see her that much. I was busy hunting down that guy that was scaring Lucy and when I found him, well I ended up beating him. A little too much, but he deserved it. _No one scared my Luce and gets away with it._ However, all good things that I do to keep Lucy safe have its consequences, because yesterday when I was heading towards Lucy's house I saw her talking to Gray and they looked too happy for my own liking.

Today, it was my conquest to hog Lucy all to myself like it should be. No, I haven't asked her to be mine yet. In due time I will, but for now, I want her to enjoy her everyday life before I turn it upside down. The vivid images I had of her kneeling, writhing, begging and moaning before I would come soon. My sweet innocent Lucy would soon be corrupted by me and me alone.

"Luce! Mornin'!" I hollered at her in greeting, my arms wrapped around her small frame. _Mmm… Strawberries and honeysuckle._

"Good morning Natsu!" She greeted back, a pretty smile on her kissable lips. _Down Natsu. You'll have your time._

"I was wondering where you were yesterday."

"Oh, I was somewhere." I hid the smirk that was trying to surface on my face.

"Do I want to know?" Lucy asked in a teasing tone.

"Nope~"

"Aww~ since when did you start hiding things from me Natsu?" She whined, a pout on her lips as she looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. Those eyes that would have me combusting in mere seconds if it were glazed with lust, her pant- _Dirty thoughts be gone!_

"I'm not hiding anything~" I pulled her closer against me, leaning my chin on her shoulder. "You'll know about it eventually."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"When am I going to know it?"

"In due time~" I smirked, knowing full well that she couldn't see it. And just like that, our morning's would always be us two in front of her locker sometimes it would be in front of mine and then either one of us or both of us were hugging the other. These moments would always have my mind preoccupied during class. It always makes me think that Lucy was staking a claim over me, but she's just not admitting it. Although I too haven't said anything about our relationship, but I always made it known to other people that she was mine. _Mine and no one else._

"Meanie~" She pouted, stopping in front of her classroom. She turned to look up at me, a smile on her lips. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And you're being overly dramatic again~" She giggled, hugging me one last time before she stepped away from me. "See you later Natsu."

There she goes again, saying my name with such fondness. I grinned and headed towards my own class a few rooms away from hers. I wasn't thrilled I wasn't classmates with her, but since Gray wasn't her classmate it was fine. Besides, it's not like she likes Gray more than me, I can just see it in her eyes when she looks at me. _I wonder if I can feed her this time._

My thoughts got dirtier and dirtier the minute I let my mind wander back to Lucy, as I sat in class. And this all started when I happened to glimpse at Lucy outside her window during one night. The image of her white skin was still fresh in my mind. The black lace bra that emphasized her huge chest had me groaning and thought that red would be a better color on her and on her skin. And maybe a few leather accessories on her wrists and ankles.

By the time Lucy becomes my girlfriend, my mission would be to leave my love bites all over her body, making sure that everyone would know that she was mine. The image of her spread wide for me would be a sight that I would love to remember every waking second, minutes and hours of my life. My lips wouldn't leave her slender neck without my love bites on it.

 _Where is the fast forwards button? I'm getting tired of this class already._

:

"Lu-chan! Where are you going?" Levy asked her best friend, skipping up to her. The blonde smiled at Levy as she placed her things in her locker.

"I'm heading off to the rooftop with Natsu."

"Ohh~ Are you two dating?"

"Wah- we are NOT!"

"Fufufu~ you're blushing Lu-chan!" Levy teased, laughing at Lucy's predicament. Some students who were still in the hallway had garnered their attention. The attention they attained made Lucy even more flustered than she is.

"Stop teasing me Levy-chan!"

"But you're so cute when you blush like that!"

"Levy-chan~"

"Ara ara~ what are you two fighting about now?" Another voice joined the two. Big blue eyes watched in amusement as Lucy pout and playfully push Levy, while Levy cackled away at Lucy's dilemma.

"Lucy's going to eat lunch with Natsu on the rooftop~"

"Really?" Mira's blue eyes twinkled with mirth, an uncomfortable feeling swirled inside Lucy. "Now why haven't you told me about that Lucy?"

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to eat with who I want," Lucy mumbled. Levy and Mira giggled at her, their teasing looks never went away.

"Why are you two teasing Lucy again?"

"Natsu!"

"Ohh~ look who's here Lu-chan~" Levy mused, wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy's direction. Lucy squeaked and turned another shade of red, much to Mira and Levy's amusement. While Natsu stood beside them, a questioning look.

"Are you done teasing her yet? I'm kind of getting hungry here." Natsu asked, showing them a bag filled with food.

"Oh, right you two are going on a date~" Levy snickered at Lucy's outbursts of 'Levy-chan!'

"Don't mind us then, run along you two." Mira ushered the two towards the rooftop.

"They do look cute together~"

"I feel bad for Gray now."

Levy and Mira chatted as they headed towards the cafeteria, keeping Natsu and Lucy's little date for now. It's not every day they get to see Lucy blushing harder than Erza's hair. It was amusing to see and an addicting feeling how Lucy's eyes always seemed to brighten up whenever Natsu was around. Plus the majority of the school has seen how Natsu looks at the blonde. Was it just Lucy, who hasn't noticed her own feelings yet?

"Let's just see what happens for now."

.

"Want to tell me why Mira and Levy were teasing you?" I asked the blonde that sat beside me, her cheeks still flushed from her friends teasing. _She looks adorable._

"Nothing." She mumbled, pulling the food out of the plastic. Multiple containers were spread before them, strawberries, sandwiches, and pizzas. Lucy then placed a pink box that held her homemade Bento. Rice, Tamago, some cherry tomatoes and hot dogs were inside.

"I should have asked you to make me a bento Luce," I whined, eating some of the hot dogs. She giggled and started eating as well.

"I'll make you one tomorrow."

"Thanks, Luce!" I beamed at her and was met with her smile.

We ate in silence. Most of the time I was teasing her and she'd retort with playful slaps on my shoulder. I'd snuck glances at her, watching how she licked her lips after every bite.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to look around the festival with me?" I asked, twiddling with her fingers. She blinked in thought, eating another cherry tomato.

"Sure."

"Really?" She nodded, giggling at my happy expression. To say happy would be an understatement because I was elated. It's not like I wasn't out with her before, but this was the first time that it was going to be just us two.

"Yeah, it's not like someone asked me yet."

"Good thing I asked today." I chuckled, handing her a strawberry drink.

"But won't we both be busy?" She asked, her big chocolate eyes blinked up at me.

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

"Don't worry, I'll try and finish early so I can get you from your class," I answered and started cleaning, placing the empty containers back in the plastic. She sat and watched me, humming as she sipped her drink.

"Promise?" She asked after finishing. Her pinky up and waiting for mine. I grinned, wrapping my own pinky with hers.

"Of course." I stood up and lent my hand to her. "Ready to head back to class?"

"Yeah!" She grabbed my hand and tried to stand up. _Looks like her legs fell asleep._

"Need some help?" I teased, chuckling when she glared at me. A pout was on her lips, which was very tempting right now.

"Yes, please." She mumbled, shyly looking away. She squeaked when I looped my arms under her, carrying her in a princess hold. The blood rushed up to her cheeks.

"Put me down!?" She squirmed in my hold, but I didn't loosen my hold. I even tightened my hold around her, but not enough to hurt her. _That'll be for some other day_.

"No way." I headed down the rooftop, carrying her effortlessly. Some when we reached the hallway of the fourth floor, students were already looking at us. Lucy being the shy girl she is, hid her face against my neck, her arms looped around my neck. I just grinned in delight. _That's right folks, she's mine._

My eyes saw Gray's familiar figure, my eyes clashed against his. _That's the right bastard, she's mine._

"Here we go Luce, safe and sound." I placed her down on her seat. Tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. Her blush never left as she tried to ignore the people looking at us.

"Thanks, Natsu." She said, shyly smiling at me.

"See you later Lucy," I said, kissing the top of her head before I headed out of her classroom. Whispers soon started, but I didn't care.

 _My sweet Lucy._

* * *

"What the hell flame brain, you better not be crushing on Lucy," Gray muttered as he watched Natsu's figure disappear inside his classroom.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Procrastination has started once again. Reviews!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Bestfriend'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	5. Chapter 5

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

That afternoon, the headmaster had called for the student committee members. Final preparations for the school festival that is going to happen in two days.

"I think that's about it." A pause, his eyes scanned the student committee. "And remember to have fun during the festival, okay?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, Master."

"Sure."

Makarov, their school's headmaster smiled and nodded as he dismissed them. His faith for his brats was like that of a parent and he couldn't be any more proud. The idea of something going wrong during the festival was far from his mind.

Thinking as he watched the students from his window, he thought of an idea for the semester entering which was three months away. "Maybe including a play, next time would be good."

:

Erza and Jellal were chatting, an undeniable blush was on her cheeks. Mira and Levy were giggling as the white-haired girl showed a few pictures that were going to be used for the graduation album. As for Gray and Lucy, they walked side by side- well Gray was still thinking about the scene he saw earlier during lunch. Natsu carried Lucy in a princess hold didn't sit well with Gray. Not to mention the warning look Natsu gave him.

He glanced at the blonde girl beside him, who was humming. "Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

"Has-err…" He stammered. "Has Natsu said anything to you?"

"About what?"

"Like how he feels about you…" Gray mumbled, earning a confused look from the blonde.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." _What am I getting scared for anyway? It's not like me._ Gray watched as Lucy bid farewell to the others. While the two of them headed back to their classrooms, both of which were in the same right wing of the school.

Gray, the softy when in Lucy's presence wondered back in thought almost not hearing Lucy's question until she snapped her fingers in front of him. "What was that?"

Lucy giggled, shaking her head at his absent mind. "I was wondering about that question you asked earlier."

"You mean the one just before the others left?"

"Yup!"

An image of Lucy in Natsu's arms flashed in his mind. There was just something about the image he didn't like. Something about Natsu's gestures towards the blonde was suspicious, but he couldn't quite point what it was. "It's nothing, forget I asked anything."

The blonde frowned, her lips pursed in a cute pout. "What do you mean nothing? Didn't you-"

"I forgot what I was going to ask anyway." He cut her off.

"But- are you sure?" The boy nodded, ruffling her hair affectionately. Lucy squeaked, pulling away from him mumbling about how he was ruining her hair.

"Do you want me to walk you home later?" He asked, both of them stopping by the door to her classroom.

Lucy looked at him, a contemplative look. "I want you to, but you have to be here early. So maybe next time?"

He frowned, true he needed to come early tomorrow since their class would need all the help that they can get, but walking her home would have given him more time to spend together. "Alright."

Lucy smiled, her hand poised to open the door. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do- do you want to go look around the festival with me?" Gray asked, shyly scratching the back of his neck. However, the look she had said that he was too late.

"I'm sorry Gray, but Natsu already asked me and I said yes."

He wasn't mad at her and as much as he wanted to be mad at Natsu, he couldn't. That would be just too immature for him. But he was sad and that's normal to feel- like who wouldn't feel sad when you couldn't take the person you like around a school festival? Besides, he could always ask her when another school activity happens.

He chuckled, patting her head. "Don't worry Lucy, there's always next time right?"

Lucy beamed and nodded, bidding him farewell.

 _I'll ask her earlier next time._

.

"Ah, welcome back Lucy."

"Thank you, Ms. Alyson."

"I'm afraid you'd need to head back out again." The teacher said an apologetic look crossed her face. Lucy was confused and simply looked at the direction the teacher had pointed at.

There in her seat sat a familiar young girl with blue hair that was tied in pigtails. The girl shyly waved at her, a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Wendy?!"

"Hi, Lucy-san." Wendy greeted, fidgeting in the seat. "I'm sorry for disturbing you and everyone."

"Oh dear, that's quite alright." The teacher answered, walking towards her and ended up patting the girl on the head. "We weren't doing much anyway since the school festival is the day after tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Natsu didn't tell you?" Lucy asked, walking towards her and her teacher. "Ms. Alyson do you want me to come tomorrow around lunch?"

"No need Lucy, you're going to be busy for the school festival." The teacher said, handing Lucy's bag. "Run along for the day. It's almost dismissal time anyway."

"Okay, thanks, Ms. Alyson."

"Come on Wendy, let's go see that brother of yours," Lucy said, grabbing Wendy's bag. The blonde then turned to bid her classmates and teacher farewell. "See you guys at the festival!"

"Bye Lucy! Bye Wendy-chan!"

The two girls went out of the classroom, Lucy leading the way to Natsu's class. "I forgot to ask, what are you doing here Wendy?"

"I-um…" Wendy stammered, shyly looking away from the blonde. Whereas Lucy giggled and gave her a reassuring smile. "I w-was wondering if you could kind of help me with my math homework?"

"Oh, so-"

"B-but only if you're not busy Lucy-san!"

Wendy's cute stuttering made Lucy want to hug her, which she did. Smothering the small girl against her chest. "Aww~ Wendy you're so cute! And I'd be happy to help you."

"Really!?"

Lucy gushed at her cuteness, rubbing her cheek against the top of Wendy's head. "Of course! You're too cute to refuse anyway."

"Oh! Thank you so much Lucy-san!" Wendy cried, hugging the blonde by her waist.

Upon reaching Natsu's classroom, they heard a voice talking loudly. "Should we wait until dismissal?" Wendy asked the blonde. Lucy looked at her watch and then shook her head.

"I think it's Gildarts," Lucy said, knocking on the door. The distinct answer of 'come in' was heard from the other side.

Lucy breathed in and glanced down at Wendy. "Let's get that brother of yours."

"Well, if isn't Lucy!" A booming voice greeted and then a bear hug. "Are you here for that pink-haired bear?"

Lucy asked confusion laced her voice. "Bear?"

"Yeah, Natsu's asleep, snoring like a freaking chainsaw and- Oh Wendy! I haven't seen you in ages!" Gildarts exclaimed, wrapping the small girl in a bear hug as well. Giggling at them, Lucy headed inside the room waving to the people that greeted her until she was standing before a snoring Natsu.

"Please don't tell me he's been asleep since the start of class." She groaned.

"He's been asleep since the start of class Lucy-chan." A voice answered her.

"Great." Sarcasm left her lips. "Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome!"

"How am I going to wake him up?" Lucy muttered, watching his sleeping face.

"Do you want me to punch him awake Lucy?"

"Oh-ah…That wouldn't be necessary Gildarts." She reassured the older man, humming in thought.

Slowly she reached her hand out towards the sleeping boy, her palm rested on his cheek pensively stroking it. "Natsu~ Time to wake up sleepy head." Natsu's eyes slowly fluttered open, his eyes gazing softly at her own.

"Would you two like a room?" Gildarts teasing voice asked. Lucy immediately pulled her hand away, her cheeks flaring up.

"Stop teasing her." Natsu groaned as he sat up properly. He stretched his arms until he heard a pop and then looked at the blushing girl in front of him. Gildarts watching the two of them, a teasing smile on his lips. His other classmates watching the spectacle displayed. And a familiar blue-haired girl, who was shyly smiling at him.

"Wendy?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually here for Lucy-san, and then we went here." The girl in question answered.

Brain still groggy from sleep, "Huh? Luce, what are you here for?"

"Well, Wendy asked me to help with her math homework and since it's almost dismissal time I thought why not fetch you and head home together." She said, playing with her fingers as she waited for his answer.

 _Is she going to our house?_ His eyes blinked from her to Wendy, thoughts clearing from sleep. _Hmm… Maybe I can get her to sleep over._

"Can I go home already old man Gildarts?"

"I am not an old man damn brat." Gildarts retorted, "Yeah, get your snoring ass out of here."

He scoffed at the insult and stood up from his seat, grabbing his bag. And then grabbed Lucy's and Wendy's bag that was held by the blonde. "Come on you two, let's go home."

"Bye!"

"Bye Gildarts! Bye everyone!"

"Bye Natsu! Lucy and Wendy-chan!"

Before leaving the school, the trio stopped by Lucy's locker. She left the majority of her books inside since it was a rare occasion where they weren't given any homework. As for Natsu, he had two that were pretty easy, so he dumped his other books in his own locker. Wendy patiently waited for the two and soon they were on their way to the Dragneel's house.

The Dragneel's house- Lucy could faintly remember about coming over for at least three times. First was when she happened to stumble upon their mother Grandeen in a grocery store. The second time was when Wendy had asked for help for her English subject, something about myths. And the third time was when Grandeen had asked for her to visit, via Natsu of course. So today would be her fourth time visiting them, she has to admit they were very welcoming and envied their family.

"Luce- You okay?" Natsu asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that maybe I should have brought some fruits or something."

Wendy, who was walking in front of them heard what Lucy said. "You don't need to Lucy-san, I was the one who bothered you anyway." She said, her finger scratched her cheek.

"You aren't a bother Wendy." Lucy mused, smiling at her.

"Yeah, mom likes you so much and said why not just live with us." Natsu joined their conversation, laughing when Lucy's cheeks turned red. "Right Wendy?"

The girl in question nodded, "Mom, did say that Lucy-san."

"I-err…" Lucy awkwardly laughed, not knowing how to respond. "Thanks, I guess?"

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. "Just remember that you might have to stay over."

"I can't do that!" She gasped.

Natsu scoffed, "You know you can't say no to Grandeen, right?"

"But-"

"Plus, I think Happy would want to see you again." He cut her off. "Don't you want to see him?"

Lucy pouted at him. "Fine."

Natsu grinned at her sulking figure. It's not like he had a counter for every worry, she had, his family just liked her. But of course he liked her more than them- plus he was thinking of ways to make her stay for the night.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Wendy shouted as they entered the threshold.

"You're home ea- Oh my! Lucy~ I'm so glad to see you again!" A woman with blue hair gushed at the blonde. Striding to her quickly, she soon engulfed the blonde in a hug. "Are you staying for dinner- no of course you are! Come!"

"But Grandee-" Lucy's protests were unheard as the woman dragged her with her, Wendy followed the two, giggling away. As for Natsu, he went upstairs to his room.

.

It's not every day I clean my room because that would just make things suspicious. My most prized possessions were carefully hidden in a box that I hid behind my desk table. I made a secret compartment there one time when I was home alone. Mom and dad were out and Wendy had a sleepover at a friend's house.

Inside the box were pictures I took of Lucy ever since I first started following her. Little bits of her childhood were captured in pictures. I'd always add a new addition every two weeks, but when puberty hit, I started opening it almost every day. Coincidentally, this was the time the school started teaching us sex education. And then after entering High school, I started searching online about why I was always following her.

At first, I thought I was just the regular type of stalker, but upon further researching, I found out I was wrong. I was a stalker with an obsession. Like a deep obsession that focused only on her and I was scared. I tried staying away from her, avoided her and tried to be busy just so that I can't see her. But I couldn't, I would always end up following her like a shadow.

In the end, I just coped with it. Keeping her away from guys and slowly started befriending her when she transferred to our school. Imagine the bliss I felt then. But then my feelings started getting stronger and on one or two occasions I almost made someone end up in a hospital for touching her roughly. But-

"Natsu?"

"Hey, Luce!" I beamed at her, beckoning her to come inside my room. She smiled and opened the door wider.

"Why are you hiding here?" She asked, sitting on my bed.

I grinned and then turned away from her, hiding the smirk that managed to appear on my lips. Her reflection was seen through the window glass. "I was just cleaning. I don't want you to get all annoyed and start berating me again."

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't like messy places." She pouted, "And you should really clean your room at least every other day."

"Heh? That's too much work!" I whined and then faced her a teasing grin on my lips. "Maybe you could come over every day and clean it?"

She huffed and glared at me. "No way."

"But Luce~"

"No Natsu." She said in that no-more-discussion kind of voice. I pouted and turned to my closet to get a change of clothes. When I turned back, she was laying down on my bed, her feet dangled on the edge, her eyes closed.

With her eyes still closed, I choose to change clothes right on the spot. "I think I might get home late and- OH MY MAVIS! Why are you changing your clothes here?!"

"Because it's my room?" I answered, amused at her flabbergasted look.

She pointed a shaky figure at the corner of my room where my bathroom was located. "You have a bathroom right there!" She squeaked and that cute flushed face she often had appeared.

The bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach returned. The impulses that I always tried to keep at bay was quickly trying to make an appearance. Perhaps it was because Lucy was in my room, in my bed with that adorable look on her face that made my restraints waver.

"The truth is-"

"Natsu! Lucy! Time for dinner!" Grandeen's voice came from downstairs. Lucy's eyes met Natsu's until a giggled escaped her lips.

She stood up and headed for the door. "We should head downstairs before she goes up herself," Lucy added, waiting for me. I nodded in agreement.

"That's true."

 _The truth is I'm obsessed with you and my urge to ram you against my bed is clouding my mind._

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'm trying to figure out what my writing style. So I may be busy writing or not xD Depends on really.

 **memo2:** Is the pace too slow? Reviews would be nice! Oh and I hope this chapter has answered some of the questions for those who reviewed! Even though I know it's a crappy chapter. Toodles!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Best friend'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **Leave a review below** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	6. Chapter 6

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _It's the day before the school festival and I find myself waking up in bed with my beloved blonde haired angel. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia is in my bed. Asleep and vulnerable to the whole world. But she's alone with me, Natsu Dragneel. Her one and only secret stalker and one true love. No one will question me on that and ruin my beautiful day or else I'll have you dead._

 _Anyway, last night seemed like a blur. All I can remember was how Grandeen and Wendy pestered Lucy into staying with us. I kept quiet because I might voice out my inner desires and I wouldn't want anyone to know about it. Igneel, dad, when he came home he hugged Lucy like his own daughter. I felt my blood boil._

 _Ridiculous at how it sounds but it did happen. It's not my problem that my subconscious is blatantly marking Lucy on its own. Although even if my dad did try and annoy me with him hugging Lucy, he still paid me back with suggesting Lucy to sleep in my bed. While mom tried to protest against it Lucy herself agreed that it was a good idea. Maybe she thought that I was too dumb to try anything on her._

 _So yeah we're back here to my lovely morning where I'm watching Lucy sleep. She's really gorgeous. I want her to be officially mine already. But what's stopping me you ask? Well, myself. Don't get me wrong, I need and want to tell the whole world that Lucy is mine but I need to have the right mood to do that._

 _Like the ones that are seen in movies or other shows when the girl is in a dire situation and ends up getting traumatized and practically relies on a person she really trusts. I want Lucy to be vulnerable enough to fully succumb to me. And no I'm not sick at all. Borderline morbid, maybe?_

 _Sshh~ this is just between us, okay?_

 **ღ** ஐ **ღ**

As the sun continued to rise high in the sky, Natsu ventured in and out of sleep. The pink haired teen had a hard time deciding whether he was going to stay awake and watch Lucy or he goes back to sleep and continue to cuddle with the blonde. Either way, it was a win-win situation for him. Plus, he did notice that Lucy was a cuddler, just like him. He was thrilled at the finding.

The moment he tried to get up one time, Lucy groaned. He quickly did his business in the bathroom and came back to her. Instantly the scowl that marred her face disappeared. It seems like the blonde's body naturally seeks for the boy's presence. And with this simple experiment he did just prove that they were meant to be (well at least in Natsu's head).

In the end, Natsu blacked out and went back to sleep. Cuddling Lucy like his most prized possession.

Grandeen didn't have the heart to disturb their sleep earlier when she came to check up on them for breakfast. But, when she found them wrapped up and deep in sleep, she left them be. Of course not before she took a couple of photos of them.

Lucy, as much as her friends knew her was that she was an early bird. She was usually awake at around 7 or 8 in the morning. But, whenever she was at a sleepover with friends she was susceptible to wake up late. Since she was with Natsu, whose body heat was higher than normal. She was too comfortable to wake up, but her bladder was practically begging her.

Sneakily and quickly as possible she entangled her limbs around the sleeping teen and then rushed inside the bathroom. Her chocolate orbs found her birds of a hairs' nest in the mirror. Annoyed at how often she had ugly morning hair when she doesn't air it out hours before going to bed. Blow drying it didn't help her either, worst scenario was that her hair would get tangled in knots.

Last night, even if Natsu did offer to dry her hair for her, which was why she didn't remember falling asleep, and then ended up with a rat's nest. It wasn't the pink haired boy's fault. It was all on her because her hair sometimes had a mind of its own. It was very annoying. Typical girl problem.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes looked around for her phone. A soft smile appeared on her lips when she noticed it was on top of Natsu's bedside table, along with his own phone. Tapping it open, she read the time 9:43 A.M, a little late from her usual.

She sighed and stretched, awakening her sleeping muscles. Natsu's snores had her giggling. This was the first time she saw him sleeping since she was often in a sleepover with Levy and the rest of the girls in their circle of friends. Although whenever she was forced to sleep at the Dragneel's, she ended up sleeping with Wendy and Grandeen. Wendy because she always wanted to have an older sister and as for Grandeen she wanted to dot over the young girl that lacked parental affection, according to Natsu's stories.

Seeing a sleeping Natsu did wonders to her innocent mind. She'd always see him as a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, a bit on the wild side too for always getting into trouble. He was athletic and looked gorgeous whenever he played soccer. And yes Lucy did watch him play sometimes because he pleaded her to come watch his games. But, seeing him asleep and defenseless made her want to know more about him.

She wanted to know what secrets he was hiding from the people around him. Would he tell her if she asked? Or would she find out for herself? Would she be frightened or would she embrace it? Something about her pink haired friend pulled her attention to him. It was like she was spellbound.

"Are you trying to melt me or something?" A deep and rough voice that was still laced with sleep asked. "You can touch, Luce~ I won't bite."

 _Oh, he was definitely awake now._ Lucy felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "P-pervert!" She accused, as she tried hitting him with a pillow.

Natsu chuckled as he avoided her hits, "What? You were staring too much that I woke up!"

"I wasn't staring!"

"Oh? So you were what?" He shot her a smirk, "Were you checking me out?"

"I wasn't doing that either!" She whined. Chucking the pillow in his face as she angrily sat on his bed. Her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk stuffed with acorns. "Meanie."

"I wonder what's inside that pretty little head of yours," He sighed. Deciding to act like a cat and seek some attention as he proceeded to rub his head against her back. "I want to look inside it one of these days."

"You won't get too silly~" Lucy giggled, turning around to face him. "Maybe you should freshen up and we head downstairs for breakfast?"

"...Okay."

Lucy found herself captivated by his eyes. With the sun's rays shining behind him, it looked darker, deep, and yet had this spark she couldn't name. "I'll wait for you okay, Natsu?"

Natsu nodded, still smiling at her and then hopped off of the bed and inside his bathroom. Lately, Lucy noticed that whenever Natsu smiled she would feel a weird thumping inside of her. She's been meaning to have a checkup done but would always chicken out when she neared the establishment. She wanted to know if she recently caught a disease or something. She didn't want to spread it to anyone else if it was contagious.

"His room didn't change at all..." The blonde murmured to herself. Her eyes taking in Natsu's familiar room. The smell of fresh campfire soothed her. The feel of his blanket under her, the way-

"You're not trying to go back to sleep are you?" The boy asked as he stood by the bathroom door. A towel in his hand as he dried his hair wearing nothing but his pajama pants, his shirt nowhere in sight. The water sliding down his chest, his sculptured abs and then disappeared beneath his clothes. _Why does Natsu look so..._

"I told you that you can touch me Lucy~" A smirk directed at her dazed form. He stalked towards her like a predator locked on his prey. "I won't mind."

"I-uhm...Brea- Happy?" Head tilting to the side, her eyes looked past her best friend to his blue furred cat that was padding his way to her. The cat's meowing stopped the advancing male from moving further.

"Since when were you outside buddy?" Natsu asked, watching the feline jump on the blonde's lap. Purring away once she started petting the feline. "I remember him sleeping with us last night."

"Maybe someone came inside while we were asleep?" Lucy suggested. Her lips tugging into a smile when Happy continued to purr like a lawnmower. "Should we get some breakfast?"

 _I was about to have you._ "Yeah, come on Luce." He grinned as he grabbed her hand. They headed out of his room, Happy contented in Lucy's arms. While Natsu felt the prickling jealousy starting to bubble up inside him. He wanted to be in those arms too. To be hugged and enveloped in her warmth and smell her sweet, light fragrance.

"Well look who's finally up- had fun?" A boisterous voice asked. The teasing tone could clearly be heard by the pinked haired teen.

"Shut up old man!"

"Oh~ Someones grouchy!" Igneel continued to tease his son, pleased that he could still get under his skin. "I wonder why~"

"Stop teasing your son during breakfast dear."

"But it's so fun to see his face contort!" The older male whined at his wife. "Stop ruining my fun sweetheart."

Grandeen rolled her eyes at his childishness. Her dark orbs caught the young blonde's eyes. "How was your sleep Lucy dear? And what would like for breakfast?"

"Oh, I couldn't. I think I should head home now-"

"Nonsense! No one goes out of my house without eating breakfast first." Grandeen smiled at the blonde. "I hope Natsu didn't do anything to you to make you think of leaving first thing in the morning."

This time the blonde giggled, taking a seat beside her pink haired best friend that tugged her beside him. "He didn't do anything to me Grandeen, I just don't want to be an extra baggage for you guys."

The blue haired woman smiled at the blonde. Her heart melting for her. "You're never an extra baggage for us Lucy. We adore you and very much see you as part of our family."

"Yeah." Igneel squeezed in his own opinion. "You're always welcome here. In fact, we want you to live here with us!"

Eyes widening, cheeks turning pink, "I couldn't! I- uhh- maybe?" Lucy uttered, feeling the pressuring looks the three of them gave her.

"Great! I'll get you something to eat!" Grandeen declared as she proceeded to cook another batch of breakfast Lucy and her son.

Staring off into space, Lucy found the warm feeling bubbling up inside her. She wanted to know if her father would act like this. Was he even missing her?

"I told you they wanted you to live here," Natsu said, grinning at her. "Don't cry, Luce."

"I-I'm not..."

"Okay weirdo. What do you want to do after?"

"I want to take a bath-" Lucy started and then looked down at her clothes. "Go home and change and then maybe go to that bookshop Levy-chan was talking about."

"I'll come with," Natsu said as he stared hungrily at the food placed in front of him. "You can take a bath here and-"

"But I don't have other clothes with me!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. "You can wear some of my clothes. After that, we can go to your apartment and then head over to that bookshop you said."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Don't worry I'll take care of you." The pink haired teen said, smiling sweetly at her.

The blonde could feel a weird feeling bubble up inside of her. She wondered if this feeling was because she still hasn't gone for a check-up or due to something else.

"You do know that we're still here in the room right?" Igneel butted in when he saw the conflicted look cross over the blonde's face. His son looked completely pleased looking at the blonde but glared at him when he ruined their little bubble. Igneel knew that his son was utterly in love with the blonde since it was the same look he had years ago when he fell in love with his wife.

"All right, enough of the teasing game." Grandeen placed another bundle of breakfast for the family to eat. "It's time to eat."

 **ღ** ஐ **ღ**

"Ne, Natsu?" The blonde pulled on his top, halting his steps. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

The boy in question stared at the girl in front of him. He watched the emotions swirling in her huge doe eyes he loved so much. "I'll look for some."

"Thank you!" She beamed up at the teen and then sauntered inside the bathroom inside his room.

When he was sure that she was taking a bath, he let out a sigh of frustration. "You're making it hard for me to control myself, Lucy."

The idea of her naked a few feet away from him was doing wonders to his mind and body. He knew what she looked like without clothes on. No, it wasn't because of him. It was their circle of friends that had the tendency to use her as their barbie doll. He liked it, but the idea of her completely rid of clothes was another thing. He could feel another set of his self-restraint on the verge of breaking. _He wanted her._

The innocence he saw in her eyes earlier fueled his inner beast to conquer her. Natsu knew that Lucy didn't know about relationships or physical affections with the opposite sex. Therefore, she didn't know that she was in a dangerous position to casually take a bath with him in the vicinity. _And she'll be wearing my clothes again._

"Right clothes." He muttered as he heard the water running. It was convenient that he had a bathroom in his room. But, a naked Lucy + bathroom = Natsu cracking. She was in close quarters. _Close enough that he wanted to go inside that bathroom, lock the door and ram her against the tiled wall while the shower drowned her cries._

"Natsu-nii! Is Lucy-san done?" Wendy asked, peeking her head inside his room. The pink haired teen was glad that he was kneeling in front of his drawers or else he'll be dead for showing her what a boner looked like. Well, a clothed one at that.

"She just went in a few minutes ago," He rummaged through his drawers finding a clean black shirt that was long enough to cover his blonde friend. "I think she'll be out half an hour or so."

"Okay! I have some of her undergarments and was wondering if you could give it to her?" Wendy blushed as she stopped and stared at her brother, stammering in all her innocent mind. "B-But! You can't look!"

Natsu chuckled at his little sister's flustered face, "Okay I won't, but how come you have them Wends?"

"Oh! Lucy-san asked me to keep them in case of emergencies when she slept over two months ago." The blue haired girl explained, "And I think this is an emergency."

"Okay, leave them by the bed, I'm still looking for clothes she could wear anyway." He sauntered back to his drawers and continued to rummage his clothes.

Wendy complied and proceeded to leave the said undergarments, which was inside a simple paper bag, and then left her brother's room. Unbeknown to the little girl, her older brother was listening to her as she left his room. Waiting for her footsteps to disappear completely. When Natsu deemed that her sister was gone and no one else was on the second floor, he stood up and plunged his hand inside the paper bag. His hands grasped the undergarments as he stared at them. Red and black frills, the image of them on Lucy was vivid. He could feel himself get harder at the thought. _Goodness he wanted to see her parade them in front of him and then take them off of her and have his way with her._ He was contemplating whether she was really innocent or playing innocent.

Hearing the shower stop, he snapped out of his lust filled mind. "Luce, you done?"

"Yes I am!" She hollered back, "Do you have clothes I can wear?" She asked, poking her head out of the bathroom door.

Her pale skin came into view. It glistened like it was glowing, the water droplets that had yet to evaporate slowly made its way down her shoulder. He gulped as he followed the said water.

"Here, Wendy brought in something for you too." His hands thrusting her the paper bag and his shirt on top. "Hurry up, I want to take a bath too."

Cutely her head cocked, "Since when did you like taking a bath? You always whined when I tell you to take one. And didn't you take one when you woke up?"

 _I need to take one and relieve myself before I actually let my thoughts have its way with you._ "Eh, you know change of pace. I feel _itchy_."

"Okay! I'll just take a few minutes." Her beaming smile did wonders to his dirty mind. "Wait right here."

 _Supple, soft looking flesh. Stop trying to tempt me, Luce~ or else I'll bite and mark you mine~_

Natsu stood and tried to hide his raging hard on before Lucy caught him red handed fantasizing about her. He heard shuffling from behind the bathroom door and wondered if she needed his help putting her clothes on. The dirty grin on his face spoke volumes.

"All yours Natsu~"

 _Oh, you will be._

"I'll be quick." He grinned as he saw her sit on his bed. Her hands fluffing away at her hair to dry her hair. _Real quick._

 **ღ** ஐ **ღ**

"I still don't get why you need to change your clothes," Natsu whined at the blonde walking beside him. "You look fine in my clothes anyway."

"I do feel comfy in them." The blonde admitted. She pulled on the front of her (Natsu's) shirt and inhaled the scent. The smell of wood, campfire and pine invaded her nose. She liked it.

"So what's the deal changing?" The pinkette pestered. Thrilled that she liked being in his clothes.

Lucy pouted at him, her bottom lip looked too inviting in his eyes. "Okay I won't change out of them, but I do need to get some money and leave my things you know."

 _It's still broad daylight, stop trying to pounce on her._ "You could've left it in my room." He suggested, his eyes watching her apartment come into view. "Maybe you can sleep over tonight, again?"

A pretty blush coated her cheeks, "That's sweet Natsu, but I don't want to intrude. And yes I remember what Igneel suggested." She giggled as she saw him close his mouth to protest her inner turmoil.

"Fine." He muttered as he walked past her. Pulling out a key from his pocket, he opened her door and stopped. Onyx eyes caught sight of an envelope. He could hear her footsteps getting closer. Quickly he snatched the envelope and hid in inside his pocket. "Since it's almost lunch time we should hurry and avoid the heat. I don't want you whining about it again."

"You're so mean to me Natsu!" Lucy whined. Her going on autopilot to her room. "You can get something to drink for while I get my things Natsu!"

"Okay!" He shouted back.

He walked towards her kitchen and decided to look at the contents of the envelope. There was no address or anything of sorts that told who the sender was. He sniffed it just in case. There wasn't any scent either. _Strange._

With the help of his hearing, Natsu noted that the blonde was still busy. _Good._

He pulled out the contents and slowly he felt his jaw tense. His hands flipping through every photo that he was now looking at. All of them showed Lucy. It showed her taking off her shirt. Her in a towel. Her pretty smile as she headed for their school's library. Her going home. Her walking towards the bus station. A picture of her grocery shopping. A picture of her fresh out of the shower. The most recent one was her, Natsu and Wendy going home.

The male teen could his blood boil. Someone was watching his Luce. And he didn't have a clue as to who it was. The last one he found, ended up bloody in some alley. Yet, he made sure that the guy wouldn't dare to get close to his precious blonde again.

Hearing Lucy's footsteps, he quickly hid them back inside his pocket. As the blonde rounded the corner, he grinned at her.

"Hey, Luce! I just decided to sleepover here tonight!"

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Giving a heads up to everybody that I'm still alive and kicking and well… writing stories? I have completely lost all my writing mojo! My life sucks I know. I guess it all went away when I got too conscious of my grammar. I don't know. But, I'm slowly trying to get it back. Hopefully this chapter isn't as crappy as I read through it.

 **memo2:** As everyone can see, you've just had a glimpse of what Lucy thinks about Natsu. And a bit of Natsu's speculation on Lucy's real self. As well as Natsu's inner battle with himself.. Is she innocent or a vixen? Tune in for the next chapter!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Temptress Heartfilia"**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **Leave a review below** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	7. Chapter 7

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

Natsu P.O.V

Should I lie and say I wasn't overjoyed that she actually listened to me and allowed me to sleep with her tonight? Definitely not. I was on my toes from the envelope I hid earlier from her, although still thrilled that she agreed. Why did it seem like everyone was out to get my blonde girl away from me? I knew she was the epitome of a goddess but had the innocence of girl wanting to find her prince charming. Although she didn't need that when she had me. Some bastard was stalking someone I held dear and as of the moment, it completely annoyed me. Some of the pictures showed what was under the clothes she wore, of course still in her undergarment. But it pissed the thought of me that whoever this sleazy bastard was close to seeing her birthday suit. I wanted to find who this person was and pummel him to death. I knew for certain that if Lucy was the one who found the blasted envelope earlier she'd hide it from everyone. Much like how she admitted- after I pestered her, that she felt someone was watching her.

Fuck.

"Natsu?" Concern laced her voice. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

My eyes watched her come closer. Her long legs seemed to disappear beneath the hoodie she wore. My hoodie. She looked naked underneath it even though in truth she was wearing a tank top and some boy shorts under them. Looking at her made me forget about the pervert that was spying on her, but only for a moment.

"I'm fine," I grinned up at her, patting the space beside me. "Are you? We've been walking around town earlier and you were whining about your aching legs."

She plopped down beside me, slouching against my side. I smiled, turning my body towards her. "Want me to give you a massage?" I didn't wait for her answer. Instead, I maneuvered her to lay on her back, head against the couch's arm and her legs over across my own.

We headed to town like planned. I accompanied- more like followed her like a shadow as she browsed through the different bookstores in town. At one point I started whining at her since I was getting bored. Yet, she brushed me off by laughing cutely and said "one more store". I told her that I'd buy her a book, only if we could leave. Much to my delight she agreed, her new book cuddled against her chest by yours truly. I felt proud to make her smile. At some point when I was enjoying my date with her- which I was sure she didn't know, Erza, Levy and some of the girls in our circle of friends popped by. Lucy started bragging to Levy about how I bought her a book. I grinned at my blonde angel and told the rest of the girls that they keep Lucy company while I buy some snacks we were going to take home.

A few feet away from the girls, I felt myself get slugged on the head. My eyes snapped towards an ugly looking Gray. I didn't call him my rival for Lucy's love, but whenever he was around Lucy it always annoyed me. And as much as I wanted to get back to my girl, I decided to slug him back in annoyance and satisfaction. It helped me forget about the envelope full of Lucy's pictures- but only for a moment. At some point in our brawl, Lucy appeared red-faced. I stopped and left the Popsicle alone while I asked her what was wrong. She shrugged it off with a quick "nothing". My eyes caught on the paper bag that she held and asked what was inside. Surprisingly my question turned her another shade of red.

I was sure the girls had something to do with her getting flustered all of a sudden. So I asked her if she wanted to go home and with a quick nod of her head, she was pulling me. On the way back I had a glimpse inside the paper bag she held. I knew what that book was since I had one hidden at home, it was a Kamasutra book. I debated whether Cana or Mira was the one who gave it to her.

After we reached her apartment, I headed for the kitchen as I put away the food that we brought. As for Lucy, I could only guess that she hid the book- maybe she took a peek at it and then took a shower.

That was an hour and a half ago.

"But we need to leave early tomorrow and you- ohh that feels good." She moaned as I started massaging her feet. Kneading my knuckles against the soles earned me moans that venture close to the sounds that should be heard behind the bedroom door. "Natsu~"

"What is it, Luce?" I grinned, holding my smirk. I was getting turned on by her moans. I wanted to feel her up, but I could only do so with her legs. It wasn't bad since I had her putty in my hands.

Another sexy moan escaped her lips, "Could you do my back Natsu?" She looked at me through half-lidded eyes. "Please?"

My dick pulsed, "Anything you want Luce." The pervert in me alive and awake. "Come here." I pulled her away from her laying position. I shushed her at her protest and proceeded to pull my hoodie off of her. I feasted on more of her skin that showed. I pulled her into my lap, her front against my own as I positioned her to straddle me.

Her breath was even against my ear, her body was slack against mine. I smirked and started to feel- massage her up like she wanted to. "You still alive there Luce?" My fingers, danced across her back, pushing hard a few times.

"Barely," She mumbled that was followed by a yawn. "We should really go to sleep or we'll be late tomorrow."

I smiled as I engulfed her. "I'll put you to bed, go to sleep Luce." My very being was shouting at me to take her and have my way with her, but the relaxed sigh that escaped her lips had my demons running away. Yes, I was a pervert but only for Lucy and as much as I wanted to feel her up, I wanted her to have a great day tomorrow. And since she's letting me sleep with her tonight I had nothing to worry about her being seen by some psycho stalker or whoever the heck he is.

I had her where I wanted her- in my arms, relaxed. I kissed her temple the minute I knew she was sound asleep. It warmed my heart at how comfortable she was around me. I wanted her to notice her feelings- to love me. "I love you, Lucy."

Cradling her body against mine softly as I could I stood up. Careful not to jostle her awake, I pulled her into a princess carry. A bit hard since she more in a koala position. But whatever, I still carried her to her bedroom. After tucking her in I decided to take a quick shower and a quick rub off.

The hot water against my body felt good, but it wasn't like Lucy's body. Lucy was soft and smelled heavenly like sunshine and cucumber with a hint of honeysuckle. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to taste her and let her have her way with me. I'd do anything to soothe her curiosity. My innocent little girl wouldn't be so innocent anymore and I wish- no I'll make sure that I'll be the one who will make her into a woman.

A satisfied groan left my lips as I came. Always rubbing one off with Lucy in mind had me satisfied- for now. But I wanted the real deal.

I pulled on a pair of boxers and left the bathroom. On my way out, just at the far side of her bedroom, I saw a not so hidden book. Just to prove myself that it was the book from earlier, I moved closer to it. I was right, and a few pages had familiar sticky notes I got Luce a few months back. I grinned.

I sat beside her sleeping form. My hand caressed her cheek, my finger traced her lips. It opened slightly at the pressure, her cute tongue swiped at my finger. "Natsu~"

"Shhh, go back to sleep," I ran my fingers through her hair, "You're good, I'm here."

A whine escaped her lips.

I laid beside her, gathering her in my arms. My body heat beckoned her. She was snuggling against me in seconds. I let the dark abyss of sleep pull me. Yet before it did, I heard Lucy's faint call for my name once more before I blacked out.

ღஐღ

The sound of fireworks greeted Magnolia this early morning. Streamers and confetti blew up high in the air as Master Makarov announced the start of their school festival. The giant manmade gate the students built had swirls, unicorn colored lollipops and the big banner that said '34th M.A. Festival'.

The occasional drums and trumpets welcomed students and visitors alike. Children laughed and then ran around the booths in awe. Parents, older and younger siblings marveled at the different entertainments the students made.

Venturing further inside the school building will lead you to each class themed attractions. You had the Kitty themed shop, a pic-in-walk shop wherein you can get your picture taken in regular clothes or borrow some of their prepared costumes. There is also the infamously haunted house class.

Some of the clubs had also taken part in attracting costumers. Such as the karuta club, where members will demonstrate and even do tutorials for people who wanted to learn the art of karuta. While a majority of the female population (be it regular students or visitors) decided to visit the Lion Cassanova's class that was doing a host club. Begrudgingly, this class had begged and pleaded more with the red-haired demon despite their blonde haired angel of a president 'okay-ed' at their idea. While the redhead gave them the stink eye and lectured them on how they should not take advantage of the festival to attract possible females that would be happy drown in their hosting abilities.

The excitement could be felt around the premise of the academy. And although it was morning, the students are quite busy, to say the least. The students that had afternoon shifts had extended a helping hand to kick start the festival.

"Is everyone doing all right?" A voice asked, "Could I help with anything?"

"Pres!"

"Lucy-chan!"

"Lu-chan!"

The chorus calls made her jump, a sheepish smile spreading across her lips. "You guys scared me~"

Chuckles and giggles erupted from the rest of the students. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh~ Well I thought that maybe I could help anyone in need." The blonde explained. Her doe orbs scanning the classroom. "So is there anything you guys need help with?"

"Well, we do have everything mostly covered- wait!" The blue haired pixie-like girl shouted in exclamation. "You can help us in attracting customers Lu-chan!"

"Ehh!? But I don't know how to Levy-chan!"

"Of course you do!" Levy answered back, dragging the whining blonde behind her. "You just need to talk to them and tell them to visit us!"

Lucy was dragged behind a makeshift dress room. Once inside Levy turned to look at her, a smile on her lips. The smile Levy had was similar to Mira's when she's determined to get something done. "You'll need a costume and luckily Mira gave me one costume with your size."

"I'm not wearing that Levy-chan!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh yes, you are!" Levy lunged at the whining blonde. "I'll just have to force you, ne Lu-chan?"

"Kyaaahhh!"

The students outside the makeshift dress room looked in concern. Some of them stepped away, a bit scared knowing Levy had her fair share of being a bit rough when she wanted something. Must be something she picked up whenever she's with Mira.

ღஐღ

"I never knew you liked going to this kind of events." A whining voice commented.

"I don't really." A bored tone answered.

"Then why are we here?" The whining boy stopped. An eyebrow arched in question.

"You ask too many question Jackal," The other boy sighed, "Hey, there's some takoyaki that you always liked."

The blond haired boy pursed his lips at his company, "We're not done talking Mard!" 

A chuckle escaped the dark haired boy's lips. His dark eyes scanned the vicinity in front of him, ignoring the throng of people around him. "Now where can I find you little Lucy."

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Trying to keep my head in piece while hoping that I'm still making this story entertaining for you guys~ On another note I still don't have work, so I'm trying to self-learn Japanese in hopes of being a translator someday~

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Temptress Heartfilia'**_

 **If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
